Adventures in Cuddling
by Taisho No Kagome
Summary: [Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora EmeraldandAmethyst] Un frió y helado día de Diciembre a menudo puede llevar a buscar calor, y caricias con alguien pueden ser una de las mejores formas de encontrarlo. (Kou x Haruka and Shirogane x Akira. Shonen-ai,Shota, y bastante cantidad de sentimentalismo.)


Adventures in Cuddling

(Traducción autorizada del fic de la autora EmeraldandAmethyst)

Bueno, ¡miren quien está de vuelta con un apresurado y cursi one-shot! Escribí esto en una semana, y enserio que no debería haber tardado tanto para editar algunas cosas, pero escribí esto por el momento porque he estado en extrema necesidad de crear algo acorde a Navidad. ¿Qué mejor manera de cumplir con mi necesidad, que juntar a Shirogane x Akira y Kou x Haruka? Quería vagar de nuevo por aquí, pero no tenía un verdadero objetivo en mente, sin embargo, espero que disfruten de este lindo one-shot. Como siempre, por favor disculpen mis errores ortográficos o gramaticales. ¡Por favor, disfruten! **(Nota original de EmeraldandAmethyst)**

SERIE: Monochrome factor

PAIRING(S): Kou x Haruka and Shirogane x Akira

WARNINGS: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (chico x chico), Shota (un adulto joven con un niño pre-adolescente/adolescente), dulce (seguro que se nota a simple vista) cursi (suficiente como para tener un año de suministros de jarabe de maple) y una pizca de gente maleducada mutuamente (nada malo, lo prometo).

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Monochrome Factor de ninguna manera, o forma. Todo pertenece a los animadores y Kairi/Kairi Sorano.

* * *

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué me iba a quedar esperando por la continuación de la traducción? ¡Pues no! estoy encantada de poder seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, y mas aun con los personajes y parejas que me fascinan. Esta vez admito que no se como me haya quedado esta traducción, ya que estaba un poco insegura (me pongo de los nervios cuando voy empezando c8) así que disculpen si cometí algún error u horror…Me alegra decir que este one-shot me pareció interesante, a pesar de la autora piensa que es un poco cursi (?) a mi me pareció tierno. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Si tienen alguna duda, por favor no duden en dejar un comentario. Criticas, quejas o sugerencias son bien recibidas.

 **ANOTHER DISCLAIMER**

Tanto los personajes como este fic, no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Kairi Sorano y EmeraldandAmethyst en ese orden. Yo solo tuve el permiso de su autora para traducir dicha obra. Solo los comentarios fueron hechos por mí.

El fic original podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil, para quienes quieran conocer a la creadora detrás de la historia.

* * *

Fue en una de las raras ocasiones donde los cuatro compañeros pasaron tiempo de calidad juntos, disfrutando de la compañía, y los dos adultos estaban más que contentos con la situación actual.

Por puro milagro, Kou y Shirogane tenían a sus dos amigos más jóvenes acorrucados en ellos en el sofá, bajo las mantas. No era una sorpresa que Haruka se encontrara cómodamente abrazado a Kou, considerando que era una cosa muy común, pero fue definitivamente sorprendente que Akira voluntariamente se abrazara a Shirogane. El Shin de cabello plateado decidió no cuestionarlo, y se sentía agradecido de que pudiera ser más cercano con el adolescente que normalmente rechazaba cualquier gesto cariñoso.

El día era frio, helado, y el pequeño grupo se encontraba reunido en casa de Akira. La razón principal era que la casa de Akira era la más cercana, y tenía un gran sistema de calefacción. Akira sabía que sus compañeros querían simplemente aprovechar el calor de su casa durante la fría temporada de invierno de Diciembre. Aunque ellos lo negaron y dijeron que realmente les gustaba estar en su casa. Bueno, en realidad no importaba si solo estaban buscando algo de beneficio para si mismos. No podía negar que él era así, si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Después de beber chocolate caliente, y recostarse en el sofá con varias mantas, los cuatro decidieron ver una película de navidad. Akira escogió una de las pocas que tenía que había pasado a ser un clásico llamado "Charlie Brown en Navidad". Parecía que los clásicos eran obligatorios de ver en la temporada navideña.

Con el chocolate caliente, las suaves mantas y la calefacción, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos comenzaran a sentir sueño. Era lo suficientemente cómodo como para que quisieran levantarse del sofá, y mucho menos alejarse el uno del otro.

Haruka fue el primero en comenzar a quedarse dormido, cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Kou. Él murmuró una disculpa, sin embargo el Rei le regaló una sonrisa, y lo envolvió en un abrazo, estrechándolo, acercándolo más. Haruka se sorprendió porque, claro, ellos se abrazaban con frecuencia, pero sus amigos estaban junto a ellos en esa ocasión. Su sorpresa se fue tan pronto como llegó, y volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre, sintiéndose aún más relajado.

Akira los vio, bien. Se abstuvo de mostrarles a los dos una mirada seria, era mucho mejor no hacer un escandalo de sus muestras de afecto. El que fueran así de cariñosos ni siquiera le molestaba. Vio con frustración como Kou y Haruka hacían cosas que las parejas probablemente harían, y ni siquiera sabía si esos dos estaban saliendo. Era noventa nueve por ciento seguro que ellos podrían salir con algo como eso.

El adolescente juró, después de ver a sus amigos que iniciaban con caricias, que no iba a dejar a Shirogane tocar ninguna parte de él. Estaba muy por encima de caricias. Por tibieza, o ya fuera para mostrar que estaba completamente cómodo con sus amigos, estaba por encima de ello. Se prometió que no importaba lo cansado, relajado que el calor le hiciera sentir, el no acabaría abrazado a su contraparte. No señor. Eso no iba a suceder.

Para gran consternación de Akira, tan solo requirió diez minutos para terminar contra el costado de Shirogane y con el brazo del mayor alrededor de sus hombros. Se quejó en voz baja, y casi podía imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la sombra, sin tener que verlo a la cara. Oh, como se odiaba a si mismo por ceder, y maldijo el hecho de sentirse nervioso por su cercanía. Culpó enteramente a Shirogane por ponerle nervioso tan solo con abrazos y toques simples.

El corto especial ya estaba a medio camino de terminar, y los chicos habían conseguido acomodarse cómodamente en los dos mayores. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse o perder el contacto, a pesar de que se encontraban realmente avergonzados por ser acorrucados por sus dos amigos mayores, como niños pequeños.

"Hmm, Haru, eres tan tibio". Kou murmuró, con una sonrisa contenida adornando sus labios mientras escondía su rostro entre el cabello del mas joven, y dándole un suave apretón.

Haruka se sonrojó ligeramente en respuesta, girando su cuerpo un poco más para mirar a Kou de frente. Dijo, sonando con sueño, "Tu también Onii-chan".

"Hey, hey, no se pongan demasiado comodos, tortolitos". Akira habló, abriendo los ojos y mirando por encima de ellos. Hizo una mueca, diciendo: "No necesito ser testigo de primera mano de sus cursilerías".

Shirogane se rió por lo bajo, sonriendo a Akira a su lado. Preguntó con picardía, "¿Te sentirías mejor si nos ponemos cómodos para que sea igual?"

"No. Eso definitivamente no me haría sentir mejor". El adolescente respondió sin rodeos.

"Ustedes deberían hacerlo. Así Haru y yo podremos abrazarnos tanto como queramos sin molestarte." Kou agregó, pasando su mano por el cabello de Haruka.

Akira se mofó diciendo: "No creo que necesites mi aprobación para abrazar a Haruka, lo haces todo el tiempo, de todos modos."

"Cierto." El Rei respondió simplemente, de acuerdo con él. Él sonrió de repente, diciendo: "Pero, parece imposible para mí dejar de abrazar a Haru constantemente".

La boca de Kou descendió para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, causando que Haruka parpadeara por la sorpresa a la vez que cubría la mejilla que había sido besada. Miró a Kou, encontrándose con una sonrisa encantadora que le hizo sonrojarse.

"Onii-chan, ¿Por qué fue eso?" cuestionó suavemente, bajó la mirada mientras seguía tocando su mejilla sonrojada. Aunque estaba tranquilo, una parte de él le gritaba mentalmente a Kou por avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos, y pensaba, No hagas eso aquí.

"Kou, lo estás avergonzando". Shirogane regañó al otro hombre, defendiendo al graduado. Sonrió con simpatía a Haruka, diciéndole, "Siento que Kou es muy bruto, Haruka-kun."

"Si, a veces es un idiota." Dijo Akira mirando la televisión y jugando distraídamente con el cuello de su camisa.

"¿Qué? oh no, ahora me siento mal." Kou frunció el ceño, sonando preocupado. Envolvió su brazo libre alrededor del chico y le dio un abrazo a medias. "¡Lo siento, Haru! Por favor, perdóname, no estaba tratando de hacerte sentir incómodo".

Haruka no pudo evitar reír al ver a Kou pedir perdón. Resultaba divertido que se disculpara por algo que a Haruka no le importara verdaderamente. Le avergonzó por un momento, pero la verdad no era la gran cosa. El chico se aferró al Rei, asegurándole con una palmadita en la espalda, "Está bien, Onii-chan. No tienes que pedir disculpas."

Akira había estado observando su demostración y rodó los ojos. "Haruka, perdonas a Kou-nii muy fácilmente. Merece un poco de tormento por sus acciones y cuando cruza la línea".

"Supongo que Haruka-kun es muy amable como para hacer eso de vez en cuando." Shirogane comentó, tirando al adolescente más cerca y descansando su cabeza sobre la de Akira. Reflexionó. "Ya se que querrías que no cruzara esa línea con mis muestras de afecto."

El joven Shin se volvió y miró a su compañero, levantando una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'querría'? es lo que hago justo ahora".

"Ah, bueno, tienes razón en eso." Shirogane asintió, ampliando su sonrisa. Susurró al oído de Akira: "No podría ser otra forma, sin embargo".

Akira se sonrojó ante el susurro, vacilante. Odenó: "No coquetees conmigo, imbécil".

Después de eso, no hubo más que hablar entre sus amigos y vieron la última parte del especial en silencio, sin dejar de abrazarse el uno al otro todo el tiempo.

"'Feliz navidad, Charlie Brown' no me digas". Kou repitió la línea final del cortometraje, estirando sus brazos hasta su cabeza gimiendo levemente. Suspiró profundamente y acarició el cabello de Haruka, mirándolo. "Haru, no disfrutas─Oh."

Kou dejó de hablar cuando se encontró con la tierna, dormida cara del chico, y su suave respiración. La escena le hizo sonreír, y pasó su pulgar por los labios entre abiertos de Haruka. Murmuró dulcemente: "Cansado, ¿no es así?"

"Parece que él no era el único." comentó Shirogane viendo al adolescente dormido a su lado. Sus dedos apartaron algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello de los ojos de Akira. Volvió a mirar a Kou, preguntando: "Los dos son tan adorables, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente adorables." Kou rió por lo bajo, pasando de nuevo su mano por el cabello de Haruka. Suspiró una vez mas, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Murmuró: "Feliz Navidad, Shirogane."

Shirogane miró a Kou por un segundo antes de afirmar: "Es veinticinco de Diciembre."

Kou frunció el ceño, diciendo con irritación: "Solo acepta mis amables palabras, ¿de acuerdo? no las escucharás a menudo."

Shirogane sonrió levemente después de ver a Kou con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados. Regresó el sentimiento. "Feliz Navidad."

Y así, los cuatro compañeros dormían juntos, cómodamente en el sofá mientras la nieve caía constantemente en el exterior.

* * *

¡Ahí lo tienen! Espero que esto no sea un completo desastre como parece. Bueno sobre todo el final parece un poco confuso para mí. Que diablos, mientras alguien lo disfrute es fantástico. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, considerando que lo imaginaba al mismo tiempo. Supongo que no pude evitar contener mi necesidad de sentimentalismo y mi entusiasmo por la navidad. Hablando de eso, probablemente no volveré con alguna historia o actualizaciones de los capítulos hasta el año que viene, así que les deseo a todos ustedes ¡Una muy feliz navidad. Si alguno de ustedes no celebra navidad, espero que los que si lo hacen pasen un buen rato, ¡y felices fiestas! :D muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero volver pronto con mas de mi escritura. **(Nota original de** **EmeraldandAmethyst)**


End file.
